This program project grant focuses on basic and clinical research efforts in the broad area of blood pressure control. It attempts to integrate the reninangiotensin system with aldosterone and other steriod hormones, volume factors, renal factors, peripheral autonomic nervous system factors, and central nervous system factors in a study of pathological elevations of blood pressure or in orthostatic hypertension. A major emphasis will be placed on the role of the heart in hypertension and the role of the central nervous system. Angiotensin, converting enzyme and renin antagonists will be synthesized, studied pharmacologically, and carried through to clinical studies.